


Soul Meets Soul on Lovers' Lips

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: A Multiverse of Kisses [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Wanda and Vision and the kisses they share across universes and time.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: A Multiverse of Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804489
Comments: 26
Kudos: 20





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing my last series of kiss prompts so much that when I saw these prompts, I had to do it again. This series is based on the following post: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts. There are a lot of fun ones that I look forward to working on, but as always, the muse is fickle. There are 50 prompts, so it may take many months before I get through them all.
> 
> Blanket disclaimer: Some of these stories are likely to be AU or canon divergent. They could also take place at anyplace in the canon timeline; there will be a brief description of the content at the beginning. They are not connected unless stated otherwise. If no explanation is given as to Vision’s presence post-Endgame, assume Shuri, Bruce, Helen, et al. were able to bring him back with some sort of replacement for the Mind Stone without too much trouble after the events of the movie. If warnings are needed at any point, they will be at the beginning of those individual chapters.

The first prompt is: Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

This one takes place during the two years of stolen moments between CW and IW.

Wanda looked at Vision’s face where it was lying on the pillow across from her. She knew that he still didn’t really sleep, but he looked so peaceful. When they were together, he would abandon his hovering resting mode to relax beside her. His rest had grown ever deeper since they started sharing a bed.

She loved how it allowed her to admire her boyfriend. Vision frequently grew bashful and doubting when she pointed out how handsome he was. But in those quiet moments when he was lost to the world, Wanda could get her fill of the line of his cheekbones and his full lips that she knew were wonderfully soft.

Sometimes she let herself gently trace Vision’s sharp jawline and down his neck. His breathing did not change. Wanda even ran her hand lower across his arm. The soft simulated fabric of his pajamas whispered under her fingertips. The feel of his muscles reminded her of having his arms wrapped tightly around her. She fought the urge to wake him up.

Keeping her movements slow and gentle, she brushed her thumb against the back of his hand and resumed simply gazing at him. Minutes, or maybe hours, passed as the room grew brighter.

Wanda almost missed the moment when Vision finally opened his eyes. His gaze was equally soft on her when he took her hand from where it rested between them to intertwine their fingers. “Good morning,” he whispered.

She smiled at him, which he returned. Unsatisfied with the slight distance between them, Wanda embraced him fully, rolling him onto his back. His smile remained, but it took on a questioning tilt.

Wanda sought to remove any doubt from him by pressing a kiss to his cheek. She looked into his eyes and felt his happiness and contentment flow into her. She was encouraged to add more kisses along his cheekbones, up to his forehead and down his jaw.

Finally, she came to rest against his chest. Vision stroked his hands down her back before surprising her and pressing her into the mattress. Wanda giggled when he gave her the same fluttering kisses all over her face and neck.

Not to be outdone, Wanda captured his lips in a deeper kiss and moved Vision’s hands to her hips. The world melted away as they fell into each other. 


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.
> 
> Post-Endgame.

Wanda collapsed next to her husband in the study he had commandeered in the Avengers’ new mansion. She had felt the friendly tap of his mind when he came home near the end of their session. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, but he kept the other on the book he had been reading.

“How was your mission?” She nestled further into his shoulder.

“It was productive, but we require more information. I will have to return within a week.” He marked his place, a needless affectation that she nevertheless found endearing, and set the book aside. “How did you fare in training this morning?”

“Good.” Wanda could not resist the giddy grin that spread across her face. “I knocked Carol down once in hand-to-hand.”

He smiled down at her. The warmth of his admiration at the rare feat brought heat to her face. “Well done.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Vision had been gone for a week. It was the longest they had been separated since rejoining the Avengers. Wanda shifted to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He in turn anchored her to him with his arms around her waist.

They bent their heads at a slightly awkward angle so that they could nuzzle into each other’s necks, simply breathing each other in. Soon, Wanda was not satisfied with that. She lifted her head to look Vision in the eye. 

He gazed back, brushing her hair behind her ears and letting his fingertips graze her cheeks. Wanda’s hands went to his chest, and she leaned closer to him, their lips a hair’s breadth apart.

Then, an alarm went off on Wanda’s phone to remind her of her upcoming meeting with Stephen. She sighed into his neck. “Duty calls.”

He patted her briefly on the back. “I am sorry that we cannot spend more time together, but I also must go to brief Carol and Sam.” His hands went to her shoulders to gently push her more upright. “However, you will have my undivided attention this evening.”

The glimmer of mischief in his eyes brought a laugh to Wanda’s lips. “I’m holding you to that.” She leaned down to peck him on the lips. He pressed his lips against hers with equal affection. She reluctantly stood when he pulled away. Vision also rose to his feet and moved to the door.

After their separation, she could not leave it at that. She placed her hand over Vision’s on the doorknob, holding him in place. He looked at her questioningly, but responded eagerly when she pulled him into a much more satisfying kiss.

Wanda was breathless when her second alarm interrupted them again. “Have a good meeting with Stephen. I will look forward to your return and will be ready to welcome you properly.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Wanda leaned up to give Vision one last quick kiss, but then allowed Vision to open the door.

The sooner they both finished their tasks, the sooner they could be reunited.


End file.
